The present invention relates to computer interfaces and, in particular, to equipment and methods for effecting communication between computers which may have incompatible information lines.
It is known to time multiplex data so that one set of lines can carry more than one channel of information. Communication between different computers is also known. Such communication requires equipment for interfacing data lines and/or address lines which may be incompatible. Often the larger of the two computers has more lines, for transmitting more precise data than the other computer is capable of receiving. However, known computer interfacing systems as yet have not considered the advantages flowing from using alternate channels for transmission and reception, together with multiplexing.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple interface between two computers that allows a full and accurate transmission of information.